Umbrella
by Fucking Ice-cube
Summary: Sena gets his heart broken and Suzuna goes to comfort him. Onesided SenaMamori, onesided SuzuSena?, brief Hirumamo


Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me but this story does. This is written for the challenge my friend gave me. Inspired by Rihanna's 'Umbrella'. Lyrics are in italic. Let's just pretend Sena liked Mamori and Suzuna likes Sena, shall we? Because that kind of explains why Suzuna was keen to believe that there was something going on with Hiruma and Mamori.

**Umbrella**

'_You had my heart, and we'll never be worlds apart. Maybe in magazines, but you'll still be my star. Baby, cause' in the dark, you can see shiny cars. And that's when you need me there, with you I'll always share. Because~' _

Sena probably didn't know this but she had fancied him ever since they first met in the United States, where Sena got lost halfway through the Death March. Suzuna didn't know why she felt the way she did, something just clicked in her mind when they're eyes met for the very fist time. She wanted to tell him, but somehow, her voice always fails her when she tried to do it. So Suzuna gave up trying and decided instead, to always be there to support Sena. When she heard that Sena likes Mamo-nee, it hurt her deeply. But Suzuna did not mind, instead she wished for his happiness. Hiding her pain, the foolish girl thought that everything would be okay if Sena was happy.

'_When the sun shines, we'll shine together. Told you I'll be here forever, said I'll always be your friend. Took an oath, I'mma stick it out til the end. Now it's raining more than ever, know that we'll still have each other. You can stand under my umbrella; you can stand under my umbrella. (Ella Ella eh eh eh) Under my umbrella. (Ella Ella eh eh eh) Under my umbrella. (Ella Ella eh eh eh) Under me umbrella. (Ella Ella eh eh eh eh eh eh).'_

She hated seeing Sena sad, it hurts to see Sena sad. But she knew Mamo-nee had eyes only for You-ni. Suzuna didn't have the heart to make Sena sad, even if she knew his love was an unrequited one like hers. So she pretended she didn't know anything, even if she was tempted to tell him many times. She had sworn an oath to stand by Sena and his decision forever, and she planned to stick to it.

'_These fancy things will never come in between (our friendship). You're part of my entity, here for infinity. When the war has took its part, when the world has dealt its cards, if the hand is hard. Together we'll mend your heart because…'_

It was inevitable that Sena would find out the truth one day. The boy had ran out of the clubroom and into the pouring rain when they had entered the room, only to find Mamo-nee and You-ni kissing each other. Suzuna sighed and closed the door as quietly as possible, she did not want to disturb the couple within. Squeezing the handle of her umbrella tightly, the short girl went out in search of Sena, hurrying up the path Sena took.

'_When the sun shines, we'll shine together. Told you I'll be here forever, said I'll always be your friend. Took an oath, I'mma stick it out til the end. Now it's raining more than ever, know that we'll still have each other. You can stand under my umbrella; you can stand under my umbrella. (Ella Ella eh eh eh) Under my umbrella. (Ella Ella eh eh eh) Under my umbrella. (Ella Ella eh eh eh) Under me umbrella. (Ella Ella eh eh eh eh eh eh).'_

She walked until her calves ached, peering closely for a sign that Sena was near. The rain did not stop pouring, and it was really cold. Suzuna sneezed, where the hell was Sena? The girl was about to give up when her eyes caught a distant but familiar sound of someone crying. She hurried towards that direction, it was Sena, with his back turned towards her.

'_You can run into my arms, it's okay don't be alarmed. There's no distance between our love, so I'm gonna let the rain pour. I'll be all you need more, because… When the sun shines, we'll shine together. Told you I'll be here forever, said I'll always be your friend. Took an oath, I'mma stick it out til the end. Now it's raining more than ever, know that we'll still have each other. You can stand under my umbrella; you can stand under my umbrella. (Ella Ella eh eh eh) Under my umbrella. (Ella Ella eh eh eh) Under my umbrella. (Ella Ella eh eh eh) Under me umbrella. (Ella Ella eh eh eh eh eh eh).'_

Silently, she stood next to him, shielding them from the rain that poured relentlessly. Suzuna's heart gave a painful throb when Sena turned around to look at her, face wet with tears mixing with rain water. The very image of misery. "It's okay, Sena," the girl moved closer to wrap her arms around Sena hesitantly, " It'll all be okay. You'll see. But for now, you can stand under my umbrella."

*Back at the club*

"Well, I'm glad Suzuna has a chance to make her move now.", Mamori stated softly, peering out with a pair of binoculars. Hiruma, as usual, cackled like a madman, " Get back to work, fucking pervert manager!"

"If anyone's a pervert, it should be you! And don't call me fucking manager!", Mamori huffed irritably as she set the binoculars down , " I haven't forgot the fact that you kissed me without warning the second the door opened! It could be anyone that opened the door, are you trying to get us into trouble?"

"Shut up, fucking manager," Hiruma grinned, showing two rows of jagged sharp teeth, "Get used to it."

Hiruma grinned as he focused on the image of two figures hugging in the rain, pleased that he had planted a camera there without anybody noticing. The devilish team captain toyed with his arsenal as he saved the image in his collection of blackmail material quietly, wondering if the manager could guess what his next move is…


End file.
